


Solangelo Week 2k18

by BucketLover



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Capture the Flag, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Solangelo Week, Solangelo Week 2k18, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketLover/pseuds/BucketLover
Summary: Prompts:Day 1: College/RoomatesDay 2: Aged-Up/”Ten Years Later”Day 3: Captive/HeroDay 4: Free Day / AU DayDay 5: Tol/SmolDay 6: Swap (God-, Camp-,Personality-, etc.)Day 7: Engagement/Marriage





	1. Day 1: College/Roomates

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has noticed Nico around the campus for a while now, but as much as he wanted to, he never got to know him. One night when Will was supposed to be studying for his finals, he saw Nico outside the dorm and decided to finally go talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First day. Enjoy!

Nico di Angelo. Will knew that was his name. The beautiful black haired boy that Will saw around campus once in a while. He didn't mean to, but those eyes, those deep black eyes in which Will could get lost him got him to feel attracted to the stranger.

They ended up near each other quite a few times now, but Will never introduced himself to him and he didn't know why. Maybe he was afraid of learning that even though Will put Nico in such a great light he would not turn out to be like he expected. 

Will learned Nico's name when he was having a short conversation with Percy Jackson who said "Hi" to his cousin Nico di Angelo that passed by them at the time. Since, then he couldn't get him off his mind and every time he would see Nico it would make his day a thousand times better. It didn't help that every few weeks when the sky was clear Nico would sit down on the bench outside the dorm for hours. 

Austin, his brother and roommate said that Will should just talk to him, but what would he even say if he did. "Hi, I'm Will. I've been observing you from afar like a creepy stalker." Yeah, not happening. 

The school year was almost over and the final exams were right around the corner and Will was doing his best to study without having to deal with distractions. That was really hard to do since his mind kept slipping to the boy who, for some reason, was lying on the bench right in front of his dorm building. Didn't he have studying to do?

"Oh god dammit," Will said as he jumped off his bed making Austin turn his attention from his textbooks to him. 

"What is it?" he asked. 

"I'm going to talk to him," Will said as he strode towards the door. 

"Glad it only took you one year to make that decision," he said, putting the end of his pencil between his lips and turning his gaze back to the textbooks. 

Will walked out of their room and walked down the hallway with a confidence that appeared out of nowhere. He opened the building doors and stepped outside into the cool summer air. The confidence started slipping bit by bit as he got closer and closer to the boy who didn't notice his presence. 

"Hi," Will said as he stopped near the bench waiting for the boy's gaze to meet his own. When it did, Will marveled at the darkness in his eyes and almost didn't hear the his reply.

"Hello?" The boy looked at him in confusion and Will realized he didn't plan what he was going to say. 

He scratched the back of his neck as he said. "My name is Will Solace. What's your name?" He of course knew the answer, but he didn't want to appear as a creep.

"Nico di Angelo," he said. 

"Uhm, can I sit with you?" Will asked as he pointed to the bench. 

Nico only nodded and made room for Will to sit. They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments.

"So, uhm..." Nico began. "Is there something you want or..."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but you've been driving me crazy for the past year," Will said, immediately regretting his choice of words.

Nico looked at him as if he sprouted a second hand and for good reason. "We just met," he stated. 

"That's true, but I've seen you around and even though I wanted to, I never got around to introducing myself. Now you were sitting here on this bench while I was trying to study. This bench that is perfectly viewable from my window right there," he said as he pointed to his room's window, "and I can't stop thinking about you. Wow that sounds weird, let me rephrase it. I keep wondering why are you spending so much time here."

Nico didn't answer right away, he only glanced upwards and Will followed his gaze. The sky was clear and many stars stretched across the darkness. 

"I used to watch the stars a lot with my sister," Nico said. 

"Used to?" Will only whispered, feeling sorry for bringing up such a topic. 

"She passed away," Nico simply said and Will sighed. 

"I'm sorry for asking," Will said. 

"That's alright. You didn't know."

"Oh god. I am not usually like this, I swear. I don't even know why I came here. I should have just left you alone. But I really like you," Will said turning to look at Nico. 

"You like me?" he asked and Will nodded. "You don't even know me."

"I agree," Will said. "Tell me about you then."

Nico looked at him with a puzzled expression and then his lips curled into a small smile. The two of them began talking and for about an hour they just chatted about everything. Nico told Will about Hazel, his half sister, her boyfriend. He talked about his father, but Will didn't learn much and realized it must be a touchy subject. Nico didn't tell him more about his deceased sister and Will didn't push, instead he spoke about his many siblings, his parents and friends.

They talked about hobbies and what they like to do in their free time. Will learned that Nico does sword practice from time to time and he likes to play video games. Will told Nico that he liked music although he wasn't as talented as his some of his siblings. As they talked, they stumbled across the subject of majors and what they wanted to do in the future. 

"I want to be a doctor," Will said as he smiled at the thought of himself as one. "Even though I am part of a family of musicians there are quite a few doctors."

"Did they pressure you into it?" Nico asked. 

"Nope, it is my dream to help people." Will smiled proudly.

"Must be nice," Nico said. "I am majoring in business because my dad said it was the best thing I could do. It's not like he wouldn't let me decide, but I didn't have anything else in mind. Even if I decided on something else, my dad would have kept reminding me about all the lost opportunities."

"So, after you finish college, what do you wanna do?" Will asked. "Will you keep doing what your dad tells you? I think you should do what you want."

Nico sighed. "The problem is I don't know what I want."

"You have enough time to figure it out, but even so I'm sure there are some things you want to do," Will said as he grinned at Nico. "Tell me about them."

He turned to face Nico and noticed the way Nico was looking at him with interest. Like he was trying to figure him out. Will thought he understood that feeling. It's not every day that someone comes out of nowhere asking to know everything about you.

"Well," Nico began, "I want to be the best man at Hazel's wedding. One day I want to go back in Italy, since I barely remember anything from my childhood. I want to get married, sometime," he whispered as his eyes drifted to Will's lips for a second before meeting the blonde's gaze again. 

Will didn't realize how much closer they got since Nico began telling him everything that he wanted to do. When he noticed their close proximity, Will felt his face heating up, but he continued to gaze into the those deep black eyes that kept looking at him with the same interest as before. 

"But in this moment, what I want to do most is kiss you," Nico breathed out and Will smiled as he leaned in slowly. 

"I stand by what I said before," Will said. "I think you should do what you want."

Nico closed the distance between them and they kissed. Slowly and carefully, like they were a pair of middleschoolers sharing their first kiss. It was everything Will dreamed of and more. Not that he would ever admit he wanted this for such a long time. When they finally pulled apart they were both out of breath and Will was smiling brightly. 

They gazed into each other's eyes, but their little moment was broken way too soon by a loud voice. 

"Hey, Will. Dad just called. When you are done making out, come back here. He wants to talk to you," Austin shouted from the window and Will was sure the whole campus had heard him. He sighed in frustration. It has always been like this with his siblings and father having the worst possible timing. 

"I'm so sorry about that," Will said. 

"No problem," Nico replied with a small smile. 

Will stood up from the bench before an idea came to him. 

"Hey, can we exchange numbers?" Will asked. "We can go out sometime. If you'd like." 

"I'd love that," Nico said as he unlocked his phone and handed it to Will who put his number in it. He then called his phone that he left in his room and handed it back to Nico. 

"Text me sometime," Will said with a grin which only became larger as he noticed Nico's blushing. 

"Good night," Nico said he turned his gaze away from him. 

"See ya," Will replied as he returned to his dorm room. _That,_ he thought, _was a complete success._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment so I can know how to improve! :D


	2. Day 2: Aged-Up/”Ten Years Later”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The godly parents come to have dinner with Will and Nico and they invite them to a very important event that will take place in their lives very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second day. Enjoy!

Will paced the living room while Nico watched him looking very amused at the predicament that his fiancé was in. 

"Will you calm down?" Nico asked and Will stopped to look at him.

"I am calm," Will said. "What makes you believe otherwise. Oh my gods, napkins. Did we place enough napkins on the table?"

Before Will could rush into the kitchen Nico got up and caught Will's wrist making him turn around. 

"Yes Will, there are enough napkins. Now sit down," Nico said. 

"How are you so calm?" Will asked. "If something goes wrong tonight we will be responsible for war between the gods!"

"Don't you think you are exaggerating a little bit?" Nico said as he led Will to sit down on the couch near him. "I mean it's just dinner. I'm sure they will restrain themselves. Plus, I don't think napkins will be the reason for a war between the gods. So just take a deep breath and calm down."

Will nodded halfheartedly and did as Nico told him. However, before he could fall on his back on the couch to relax a little the doorbell rang and Will was on his feet again. Nico sighed and got up after him. When he got to the door he noticed that Will stopped in front of the mirror one last time to check his hair and Nico shook his head fondly. 

They opened the door outside stood a tall man with black hair and a piercing gaze. He was wearing a black suit and a dark coat over it. He looked at the two young men with interest.

"Hello father," Nico said. 

"Good evening, Lord Hades," Will said and Nico rolled his eyes at the unneeded formality. 

"Good evening, boys," Hades replied.

Will stepped aside to let the Lord of the Darkness in their apartment. Hades looked around the hall as he took down his black coat and then followed the boys in the living room. Hades sat down on the armchair while Nico went in the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of wine. He returned with three empty glasses and a bottle of red wine. He opened the bottle and was about to pour Hades the drink when a voice interrupted him.

"Make that four glasses, please." 

Nico turned around and saw a blond man leaning on the doorway that led to a small hallway. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. Before he spoke he took off his sunglasses and smiled brightly. 

"Hi there, Uncle Hades," Apollo said with a wave. "Been a while."

"Still as ill-mannered as always, I see," Hades replied.

Apollo brought a hand to his chest in attempting to seem hurt by his uncle's words. "What is that supposed to mean, dear uncle?" 

"It means that you just appeared in the middle of your son's living room. What if you walked in on something? That's why doors were invented, you know?" Hades said. 

"Ok whatever, you say," Apollo said turning his attention to Will. "Will, look how at you. You'll have to forgive me I wasn't able to visit too much in the past years, but I had a lot of things to take care of after I was turned into a human, you know?" 

"Yeah, I get it," Will said.

"Nico, I haven't seen you in a while either. I see you never grew out of that Lord of Darkness attire, have you? Still as scary as always." 

Nico rolled his eyes, but before he could respond Will intervened. 

"Why don't we just move this into the kitchen and, you know, have dinner?" 

"Of course," Hades said. "Let's go."

Nico and Will led the gods into the kitchen where a dining table was set up. Will sat down besides Nico having the gods no choice but to see across their respective children while near each other. Nico got up again and poured the red wine into the glasses. He picked up his and raised it along with the others. 

"To the gods," Will said and the rest followed after. They clinked their glasses and drank some of the wine. 

"So Will," Apollo began. "I met up with Kayla when I went to watch her at the Olympics. She said you are done with college."

"Yes," Will said. "In a few months I will start working at the hospital."

"That's wonderful, Will," Apollo said with a bright smile. "We should celebrate. Is this why you have invited us here?"

"No, not really," Nico said. "We just wanted to tell you guys something."

"What?" Hades said raising an eyebrow. 

"Why don't we eat first?" Will intervened. "It would be a waste for the food to get cold. Nico worked hard on it after all."

"I didn't know you could cook," Hades said looking at his son. 

"Yeah, it's something I began doing since I moved in with Will," Nico explained. "He can't cook to save his life."

"Hey," Will protested. "I am not that bad."

Nico turned back to the godly parents. 

"He is terrible," he said. "I once let him to make me breakfast and he almost burned down New Rome."

Apollo chuckled lightly. "Just like your mother."

"Ok I can see now that all of you are ganging up on me," Will said as he got up from the table wearing a fake frown. "I'll just bring the food here now."

Will moved towards the stove and picked up the giant pot of pasta. He placed it in the middle of the table. He put some pasta on everyone plates before he picked the other pot where the shellfish sauce was. After he served everyone he sat down again. 

"Let's dig in shall we?" Will said.

They ate in silence for a few moments before Hades spoke. 

"This is great, Nico," he said and Nico felt his cheeks heating up at the praise. "I remember when I met Maria. She made me this exact dish."

"Really?" Nico asked suddenly feeling sad. As the years passed he missed his mother more and more and felt so sad that he didn't remember much of her. Hades nodded with a soft smile that you wouldn't normally see on the god's face. He took another bite and the table felt into silence again. Soon all of them were finished and Nico stood up. 

"Does anyone want more?" 

"No, thank you," Hades said. 

"It was delicious, but I had enough," Apollo said. "Thank you."

Nico nodded and picked up the dirty dishes and placed them in the sink. 

"We have desert," Will said as he stood up, but Apollo raised his hand to stop him.

"Why don't you tell us what we came here for, Will?" 

"I agree with my nephew," Hades said. Will and Nico glanced at each other before Nico ran out of the room and Will smiled at the gods. 

"We will as soon as Nico gets back."

Will said down at the table and in a few minutes Nico returned holding two white envelopes in his hand. One of them had Apollo's name wrote in cursive on the back while the other had Hades'.

"So as you are aware," Nico began sitting down. "Will proposed to me a while back."

Nico slid the two enveloped to the two gods sitting across them. 

"We decided to hold the wedding after we are done with school," Will said. "We asked you to come here tonight to invite you to our wedding next year."

The two gods took out the invitation and looked over it in silence. Apollo turned to look at Will's and Nico's expectant faces and smiled brightly.

"Of course we'll come, right Uncle Hades?" he said as he elbowed his uncle softly. Hades glared at him before he looked at Nico. 

"I suppose I can make time." He smiled softly. Nico smiled back. 

"Just so you know," Nico said. "Hazel will be there so if-"

"No," Hades said. "I think it's time I met her, too. Missing her wedding, I regretted that so much. I have to make up to her."

Nico grabbed Will's hand and squeezed it. Will turned and smiled at him and Nico suddenly felt happiness building up inside him. A feeling that hasn't been foreign to him in the past years. A feeling that he loved.

"Although," Hades said standing up from the table. "I should go now. It seems Charon wants to speak to me for some reason. But I'm _not_ giving him another raise," he only mumbled the last part. 

Will and Nico got up and went to say goodbye to him. Nico was surprised to see Hades turn towards Will first. He raised his hand and Will shook it. 

"Take care of my son," he said with a smile. 

"Always," Will replied. 

Nico rolled his eyes fondly before his father turned to him. This time Nico raised his hand to shake it, but Hades ignored it and hugged Nico tightly. Nico widened his eyes in surprise. He didn't expect a hug from his father. He hugged him back before he could pull away, enjoying the rare moment. 

"I am so glad to see you happy," Hades said smiling. "Please continue to live in a way that makes you happy Nico. I really want you to." Hades smiled again and Nico smiled back knowing that he and his father were closer than ever now.

"Aww, that is so sweet." Will and Nico turned to look at Apollo who make himself noticed while taking a sip of his wine. When they looked back, Hades was gone. 

"Stay for desert?" Will asked already moving towards the fridge. 

"Nah, I should get going," Apollo said finishing his wine. He stood up and he stretched his arms over his head. 

He walked towards Will and ruffled his hair which was awkward because he was taller than the god.

"See ya, kiddo," Apollo said with a small smile. "Good luck at the hospital. I'm proud of you." 

Will smiled at his father while Apollo turned to Nico. 

"Thank you," he said. 

Nico looked at him puzzled. "For the dinner?"

"No, for being besides Will. I was never so lucky in the romance department. I don't have someone to love me like you love him."

"Welp, I'm out," Apollo said and after a snap of his finger he was gone. 

"See? That wasn't so bad," Nico said before pecking Will on the cheek. "Let's clean up and we'll go to bed."

Will washed the dishes and Nico dried them. They cleaned the table and after a hot shower they were in bed, exhausted from the day. 

"I love you," Will mumbled right before falling asleep. 

Nico let out a small laugh. "I love you, too." He turned around and quickly fell asleep with the warmth of his lover reminding him how lucky he was to have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not too happy with this one, but it will do. Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated! :D


	3. Day 3: Captive/Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During his three days in the infirmery stay Nico thinks that maybe he finally found the hero he was dreaming of as a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

As a child, Nico often dreamed of a hero that would appear, a hero just like Bianca that would protect him. For a while he thought that Percy would be that hero, but he knew deep down that wasn't what he really wanted from him.

As he grew older, he pushed those thoughts away because he realized that no one could save him, but himself. Time passed and he almost entirely forgot about those silly thoughts. 

Nico sighed. It was his second day of imprisonment in the infirmary at the orders of Will Solace, or his doctor as the son of Apollo insisted of being called. He was bored out of his mind since he wasn't alowed to do anything other than lay on his bed near the window to absorb sunlight like some overgrown sunflower.   

It didn't help that his arms were stitched up and if he tried to sneak awat he would be seen. 

Nico felt relieved as he heard footsteps approaching. Someone came to save him from his boredom. As the person got closer he realized it was Jason who smiled at him after Nico noticed him. 

"Hey, Nico," he said as he sat down at the foot of his bed. "How are you doing?"

"Terrible," Nico replied honestly. Jason raised an eyebrow. "I am bored out of my mind. And Will won't let me do anything."

"You know it's for your own good." There goes Nico's hope for a saviour. "Those wounds on your arms were pretty nasty and hey, look at the bright side. I can't phase my hand through your torso anymore."

Jason smiled at him attempting to lighten Nico's mood but it wasn't working. 

"Hey guys," said a third voice that Nico recognized as Will's. "I'm here to give you a check up, Nico." Will smiled at him, but Nico only frowned. 

"Why? You gave me one yesterday, too."

"Yes. I will give you one today and one tomorrow," Will explained. "I have to keep a record so I can make sure that you are _not dying._ " 

Nico sighed. "Fine, just do it quick."

"Why?" Will said. "Mr. di Angelo, do you have another appointment to attend to? If so we can reschedule."

"Really?" Nico asked a ray of hope appearing. 

"Nope," Will said with a smirk. Jason stood up to leave but Will stopped him. "This won't take long. If Nico is comfortable with it, you can stay."

Jason looked at Nico who only nodded. 

"Take off your shirt," Will said as he picked up his stethoscope. Nico obliged knowing there was no point in arguing like he did a day before. He wouldn't win that argument with the doctor.

"It's cold," Will warned before he put the cold metal on his chest. Nico winced a little at the coolness of it and glared at Will. 

"I told you it's cold."

"Shut up," Nico said as he inhaled and exhaled as Will told him. 

After the doctor was done, he didn't hesitate to put his shirt back on. Will noted a few things down on his clipboard before taking Nico's left hand and holding two fingers over his pulse point. 

"Your hands are cold," Will noted. "Do you need more blankets?"

"No," Nico replied. "Not everyone is the child of the sun god to naturally radiate heat."

Will laughed. "You want to me to warm your hands?" He took both of Nico's hand between his palms and started rubbing them. 

Nico just pulled his hands away, instantly missing the wamth. He felt his face heating up at the thought. 

"Whatever. Are you done with your check up?" 

"Yes," Will replied. "I will be back in a few hours to change your bandages." With that the doctor was gone leaving Nico alone with Jason again.

Jason smirked at him suggestively and Nico blushed harder. 

"What," he said. 

"Will Solace, huh?" Jason said the smirk not leaving his face. 

Nico blushed even harder, if that was even possible and let himself fall down on the bed, burying his face in the pillow. 

"I'm tired," he said, the sound muffled by the pillow. "I'm going to sleep."

Jason laughed, said goodbye and left him alone, but Nico couldn't fall asleep. The morning passed and the afternoon came when he got a few other visits from his friends. As promised, Will showed up to change his bandages, but other than that nothing eventful happened. As the sun went down and Nico decided to go to sleep he got another visit from his doctor. 

"Hey, I just came to say goodnight," Will said. "If you need anything I am right there." Will pointed a the desk where the one on the night shift usually stood. 

"Wait, didn't you have a night shift last night too?" Nico asked. 

"Yeah, well, I asked Kayla to switch with me," Will replied. 

"Why?"

Nico noticed Will's cheeks turning red as he turned his head to avoid his gaze. "I wanted to take care of you."

"I don't need you to take care of me," Nico said. "Go get some sleep."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I took a nap this afternoon," Will said with a smile. "Anyway, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Nico said as he rested his head on the pillow, falling asleep shortly. 

Afterwards, he was running through the darkness. He felt the cold air seeping through his skin all the way to his bones and the very core of his being. His lungs were burning with exhaustion, but he couldn't stop. Monsters were running after him and the only thing that kept him going was the fear. The pure and raw fear that followed him everywhere he went. Suddenly, he heard  someone calling out to him and he gasped for air as he bolted into a sitting position in an unfamiliar place. 

It took a second for him to realize that he was in the infirmary at Camp Half-Blood and the one who called for him was Will, who was now looking at him with a worried expression. 

"Hey Nico. You are okay, calm down," he said. 

Nico only stared in at his hands without saying anything as he tried his best to regulate his breathing. He suddenly realized Will was still holding on to him since he shook him awake and Nico pushed away his hands.

"No touching, I get it. It's ok. Just take deep breaths," Will said. "It's ok now. You're safe."

Nico could suddenly feel sobs building up in his throat and tears stinging his eyes. He didn't know what compelled him to do what he did next. He jumped into Will's arms and sobbed loudly in his shoulder. Will seemed surprised at first, but then wrapped his arms around him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

"It's ok, Nico," he kept whispering in his ear. "You are safe. You'll be ok."

Nico cried and cried into Will's warm embrace. He was reminded of the last time he cried like this. He remembered all the times he sobbed into his mother's arms, being reassured by her and Bianca. They held him tightly, whispering in his ear just like Will did. 

The memory of his mother made his cry harder, but Will didn't let go, even though he stained his shirt; even though he was loud enough to wake up the other patients. He held Nico tight, until there were no more tears and Nico suddenly realized what he had done. He stood up and looked at Will who still seemed worried. 

"I'm sorry," Nico said. 

"There is nothing to be sorry for," Will replied. "Crying is the best way to release negative emotions. How are you feeling?"

Nico realized that he was feeling better. Lighter. "I'm better now." Will smiled at him. 

"I'm glad." The doctor suddenly turned serious. "Listen, you don't have to tell me if you are not comfortable, but know that I am here for you. Everything you want to tell me, I will listen, ok?"

Nico nodded a question beginning to form in his mind. "Why are you doing all this? You don't have to, you know? You barely know me."

Will smiled. "I know enough about you to tell that you are a good person," Will began as he took Nico's hand in his. "All those things that life has thrown at you... you didn't deserve them. What you deserve is happiness. I want to help you with that. If you'll let me, of course." He only muttered that last part as if he was afraid that Nico would refuse his help, but Nico only squeezed his hand. 

"Thank you," he whispered. 

Will smiled. "Don't worry about it." Will looked out the window, noticing the light appearing over the horizon. "You should probably get some rest."

Nico nodded. "Will you stay? In case I get nightmares again."

Will smiled and took a chair which he placed near Nico's bed. He brought his hand up to Nico's forehead and brushed away a few strands of black hair. He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead, leaving tingles on the spot that he kissed. Nico was suddenly grateful for the darkness as he felt his cheeks heat up. Will stood down near him, not letting go of his hand and Nico closed his eyes, feeling peace.

Sitting like this, holding Will's hand a thought resurfaced in Nico's mind. Of when he was a child and he had dreamed of a hero. A smile tugged at his lips as he thought that maybe, he has finally found his hero. He squeezed Will's hand again and he slipped into a dreamless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Comments are appreciated :D


	4. Day 4: Free Day / AU Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will planned a day only for him and Nico and Nico ends up speaking some words he didn't think he would say so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so late, so late, so laaate...

Nico groaned as he turned on his side trying to ignore the knocking on his door. He tucked the covers under over his ears and attempted to sleep at least a little more. 

"Wake up, sleepy head." Will's voice was heard from the other side of the door. 

The boy tried to ignore him, but it became increasingly difficult as the noise made it feel like Will was knocking inside his skull rather than the door, ten feet away from his bed. Gods, he hated noise in the morning.

"Open up, Nico," Will said. 

"Nico's not here!" the other boy said rolling on the other side. 

"If you don't open up, I will come in there and pour water over you."

Nico knew that Will was serious so he got out of bed and walked towards the door. As he opened it Will smiled brightly at him and Nico only sighed in exasperation.

"What?" he asked. 

Will didn't answer, he only leaned in to give Nico a quick peck on the lips. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" 

"We have date today, don't you remember?" Will asked with a slight frown. 

Nico stepped out of the cabin and looked towards the spot where the sun would have normally been, if Will hadn't woken him up at no thank you o'clock. 

"No, I remember," he said. "I just thought that at least the sun will be up when I have to get out of bed."

Will smiled. "Nope, now go get dressed. I will wait for you near the lake," he said. "And don't go back to sleep."

Nico sighed and walked inside the cabin to get changed. Once, he was done he stepped outside and walked towards the lake where Will was waiting for him near a canoe. Nico groaned. 

"I am _not_ getting in that thing again," he said. Will arched an eyebrow in confusion. 

"Why not?"

"Last time we had a canoe ride, a giant naked statue of your dad showed up to destroy the camp and we had to _swim_ to shore," Nico said making Will grin in amusement. 

"That won't happen." 

Will grabbed Nico's hand and the two of them got into the canoe. The rowed until they got into the middle of the lake. Will opened his arms and smiled. 

"Tadaaa," he said as he looked at Nico. 

Nico looked around him, he noticed the sun rising behind him and with a smirk turned towards Will. 

"You wanted to say hi to your dad so badly we could have gone to Olympus."

"Shut up," Will said as Nico turned around and Will wrapped his arms around Nico's waist. 

Nico let himself fall backwards and the canoe moved slightly until the boys regained their balance. They watched as the sun rose above the horizon while enjoying each other's presence. 

"This is nice," Nico whispered as he moved his hand to intertwine his fingers with Will's.

They stood in silence for a few moments, before Nico turned around and kissed Will softly. Will was surprised because Nico wasn't one to initiate affection outside of his cabin, but he quickly snapped out of it and kissed him back. 

They stood like that for a while enjoying each other's presence, not noticing when the other campers came out of their cabins and when the sun was up. Finally when Nico felt his pale skin heat up under the sun Will proposed to go back to shore. 

"We wouldn't want you to roast like a marshmallow now, would we?" Will teased and Nico pushed his shoulder slightly. 

They rowed to the shore, ignoring the questioning looks they got. They missed quite a few camp activities and it was almost lunch time. They were both hungry so they went to the dining pavilion to have an early lunch. 

"Was that all you planned?" Nico asked between bites. 

"Nope, there is something I want to show you," Will replied with a smile. 

Nico looked at him questioningly, but Will wouldn't elaborate so he got back to his food. After they were done eating, Will took Nico's hand and led him towards to woods. Nico couldn't figure out where they were headed and Will wouldn't tell him anything so they just walked in silence until they reached a small clearing. 

Nico let out a small gasp at the sight that was in front of them. Thousands of white flowers stretched across the green landscape. Some red poppies here and there gave the whole place more life and the grass was so green in the sunlight that Nico almost had to avert his gaze. 

"This is beautiful," he breathed out. "How did you find this place?"

"Once during capture the flag," Will replied. "I'm surprised no one else knows about it. I've only seen a few dryads around once or twice, but other than that, nothing."

A few minutes later Will and Nico were lying down on the grass holding hands and watching the sky. Actually, Will was watching the sky. Nico was watching Will. How beautiful he was in the sunlight. How his freckles appeared even more prominent under the sun, how his blond hair was shining, how his sky blue eyes watched the clouds with curiosity. 

"Like what you see?" Will asked turning to look at Nico with a smirk. 

Nico blushed and looked away. "Shut up."

"You know what?" Will suddenly said making Nico look at him puzzled. "I'm going to make you a flower crown."

Nico laughed. "A flower crown? Really? Why?"

"Because I think these wildflowers will look beautiful in your hair," Will said reaching his hand to run it through Nico's hair making him blush. 

A few minutes later Nico was resting his head in Will's lap while Will was weaving a flower crown. 

"Are you a legacy of Athena or something?" Nico said watching as Will moved his fingers expertly, tying flower after flower. "There is no way you can't make that so perfectly otherwise."

"I don't know about legacy of Athena, but this is something my grandma taught me when I was a kid. She taught me to make a lot of stuff but flower crowns are my favourite." 

Nico hummed, closing his eyes to relax. He didn't know if he fell asleep or not, but when he woke up Will was almost done with the flower crown. Will smiled at Nico and after tying the two ends he placed the crown on Nico's head. 

"Now you are a true Ghost King," Will said laughing and Nico rolled his eyes. 

"You are a dork," Nico said holding Will's cheek in his hand forcing him to look into his eyes. 

"Yes, but I'm your dork," Will said with a smile before he closed the distance between them with a short kiss.

Nico pulled back and rested his forehead on Will's. "I love you," he whispered before he realized it. When he did, his eyes shot open and he tried to move away from Will. He didn't want to see his reaction. They never said "I love you" before. Nico knew Will liked him, but there is no way he loved him, right?

Will caught Nico by the waist and putting a finger under his chin made him look at Will. "I love you, too," he barely whispered and Nico smiled, closing the distance between them with another kiss, this time not parting until they were both out of breath. He sighed and sat back down on the grass. Will took his hand and intertwined their fingers. Sitting like this, with Will, made Nico happier than he had been in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... This one isn't so great! Next one will be better!


	5. Day 5: Tol/Smol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has been teasing Nico about his height for two days in a row, but in the end it turned out it was all part of Annabeth's plan to win Capture the Flag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay!! Enjoy!!! :D

Nico was enjoying his breakfast in silence at the Apollo table. Somehow, Will didn't make it in the mess hall at the time he usually does and Nico didn't have anyone to chat with. Not that he didn't get along with the other Apollo kids, quite the contrary, but they didn't have anything to talk about without the Apollo head counselor. 

After a few minutes of eating in silence, the peace of the morning was broken by a group of demigods heading towards the table. Nico turned around and waved at them when he noticed it was Will accompanied by Jason and Percy. A rare combination, Nico thought. Will smiled and after he reached the table he planted a quick kiss on Nico's cheek before sitting down near Nico. 

"Morning there, shorty," Will said with a sincere smile and Nico glared at him. 

"Again, Will?" Nico asked in annoyance. "Where did this even come from? A couple of days ago you had no problem with my height. Besides, I am like only 2 inches shorter than you."

"I am just telling the truth," Will said with a grin as he picked up a piece of toast. At that moment Percy and Jason sat down in front of Nico at the table. Nico raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

"We're just here to say that you are on my team for capture the flag," Percy said. 

Nico shrugged, "Whatever. Who's the captain of the other team?"

"Annabeth," Jason replied. "She also has the Apollo cabin on her side along with Ares, Aphrodite and Hephaestus. They also convinced Hecate to join, Tyche and Hebe as well." 

Nico looked at Will who only smiled at him. But Nico knew Will and he knew that the smile couldn't mean anything good. He ignored it for the time being and turned his attention back to the conversation.

"And we have the big three, Hermes, Demeter and Dionysus, along with Nike and Nemesis," Jason explained. "We're trying to get Iris and Hypnos on our side, but Hypnos might not want to play at all."

"Looks like we will be enemies," Will said as he took a spoon in his hand before he made a show of dropping it under the table. "Will you get that for me please? You are closer to the ground." 

Nico groaned. "You are sitting down right now. We are literally the same height. Just stop all this already."

"Nope," Will replied with the same mischievous smile. He finished the last bite of his toast, picked up the spoon and stood up. "I need to get to infirmary. See you later, shortcakes." Nico rolled his eyes, but didn't answer to his goodbye. 

Nico leaned over the table so that the other Apollo kids couldn't hear. "Ok so, what's our plan?"

Percy leaned in as well and whispered towards Nico. "I don't know."

Nico gave him an exasperated look. "Are you serious?"

Both Jason and Percy nodded and Nico felt like stabbing himself with a fork.

"There is no way we can win against Annabeth without a plan," Nico said. 

"Don't you think I know that?" Percy asked and Nico noticed the irritated tone. Like he had the same conversation before. A glance at Jason tells him that he indeed show some common sense asking Percy that same question before deciding to join to the losing side. 

"The best we can do is just hope we can overwhelm them with power," Jason said extending his hand towards a piece of toast. 

"Against the Ares cabin? No chance," Nico replied growing tired of the conversation. "What will we do anyway? Have the Demeter and Dionysus cabins grow dandelions to victory? I mean we don't have a strategy and we don't have a powerful army. We will lose."

"No need to be so mean, Nico," Jason said taking a bite out of the toast. 

"We'll figure something out," Percy said and Nico rolled his eyes again. 

"We're not gonna win, but whatever," Nico said while Percy and Jason stood up from the table. 

"Not with that attitude we're not," Percy said with a huff of annoyance before he turned and left. 

Later that afternoon, Nico found himself with the rest of his team with Percy in front of them telling them their strategy. 

"Nico you will guard the flag with the Nike twins," Percy said attempting to continue but being interrupted by Nico.

"Why me?" Nico asked as he glanced at the hyperactive children of Nike besides him 

"Because your skeletal warriors will be perfect for the job," Percy explained. 

"Hermes you will scout the terrain for any traps put into place by the Hephaestus cabin. Me and Jason will focus on the flag. The rest of you fight towards victory!" Percy shouted causing the rest his "army" to shout in agreement. 

Soon, Nico found himself standing near Zeus' Fist with the flag behind him. He summoned three skeletons to guard the flag at all times and was glad that he did so, because only a few minutes passed when the Nike twins became bored of standing around and waiting. 

"We can't just stay here, Holly," Laurel whined. "We won't win by standing around."

"We have to guard the flag," Nico said knowing that it was in vain. 

"We have to win!" Holly shouted. "Let's go, Laurel. We'll get the flag before everyone else."

With that they were gone and Nico knew he couldn't have done anything to stop them. He sat down, resting his back on the rock waiting for something to happen, when he suddenly heard some rustling.

Nico jumped to his feet looking around cautiously for the being that made the sound.

"Hey there, shorty," a voice said behind him and Nico quickly turned to find Will standing on Zeus' Fist. How he got there without noticing him, Nico had no idea. 

"Will," Nico replied in acknowledgement. "They sent _you_ for the flag? I was expecting someone more like Clarisse to be honest. Is Annabeth ok? It's not like her to make decisions like these." Normally, he wouldn't have said it all like that, but he has had quite enough of Will teasing him. 

Will brought a hand to his chest feigning hurt. "I can fight just as well, you know? Shortstuff."

Nico groaned in annoyance before glancing warily around him. With a flick of his wrist he sent one of the skeletal warriors to scout the area to make sure there was no one else hiding. Despite what he said, Nico knew Annabeth would make a plan instead of sending one man in the lion's den. 

He brought his attention back to Will. "How did you get up there?" 

"Very carefully," Will replied. "It doesn't matter anyway. I can barely see you from here, that's how small you are. I could take you down in a second."

That was a lie and they both knew it, but Will making fun of Nico's height was becoming really annoying. Will jumped down from Zeus' Fist taking out unsheathing the sword on his back. 

"Fight me, shorty," Will said with a smile as he swing his sword towards Nico. Nico parried it with ease, but he has had enough of Will teasing him. 

"Shut up about that already," Nico said throwing Will's sword out of his hand. Will didn't look disheartened instead he smirked. 

"Make me," Will said and Nico snapped. 

He threw his sword to the ground, grabbed Will's shoulder and pushed him into the nearest tree. He caught Will's lips and kissed him roughly. Will put his hands around Nico's neck deepening the kiss. Suddenly, Nico felt Will smirk into the kiss and Nico pushed him away in confusion. 

Will mouthed two words with a smug expression on his face, "We win."

Nico turned in time to see Clarisse taking down his two remaining skeletons while Lou Ellen grabbed the flag and raised it in triumph. 

"I can't believe that actually worked," Clarisse said and Nico sighed. It was planned all along. Will teasing Nico about his height for two days in a row was just a way to rile him up in a way that would distract him long enough so that they could take the flag. Lou Ellen would manipulate the Mist to keep herself and Clarisse hidden while Will distracted Nico. That's also how Will just appeared on Zeus' Fist without Nico noticing him. 

"How did you do this?" Nico asked. "I didn't know I was going to be guarding the flag until the game began."

Will smiled. "Annabeth anticipated Percy's way of thinking. I wasn't sure at first about this plan, but when we got here, there you were, just like she said you would be."

Lou Ellen and Clarisse left shouting that they won, stopping the rest of the fight. Nico briefly wondered if Jason and Percy somehow got to the enemy flag before Lou Ellen got theirs, but he pushed that thought away quickly. If that would have happened they would have found out.

"By the way," Will said sheepishly. "Sorry for teasing you so much. I didn't think you would be this affected by it."

"I was not affected by it," Nico protested and Will smiled. 

"It didn't seem that way a moment ago. Anyway, if it makes you feel better, I think your height is cute," Will said and Nico blushed. He was about to reply, but two people showed up running. Percy and Jason, both out of breath looked at him in confusion. 

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"Sorry," Nico said glancing at Will for a moment. "I got distracted." 

Percy looked at Will and with groan he fell on his back. Jason gave Nico a sympathetic smile before he sat down on the grass, besides Percy.

"Next time we play," Percy said. "You are not guarding the flag anymore." 

They all laughed and Will and Nico set out to have dinner, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated! :D


End file.
